


Everyone's a Jerk in Dunwall

by timekill3r



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timekill3r/pseuds/timekill3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever put him on this roof, he hoped they tripped and fell face down into weeper vomit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's a Jerk in Dunwall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mah bro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mah+bro).



> This is the beginning of something and might be the end of me. *sips vodka*

Leo woke up with the rising sun gently kissing his cheek. He smiled. It was so warm and...uncomfortable? Wait, what? This wasn't his bed. Leo opened his eyes. It wasn't a bed at all.  
He woke up on a rooftop. The guard blinked, totally lost. What in the Void... Where was he even?  
  
Last he remembered...he was on duty, making his rounds. There was some ruckus... a few guards disappeared from their posts and he went to check and...an arm around his neck. Did somebody choke him out? And put him _on a rooftop_? That somebody has a really bad sense of humor.  
And how did they climb here carrying an unconscious person? Leo went around the roof. There was no way up. Or, down, which was a bit more important than the way up at the moment. He went around again. Nope. No way down. Leo sighed.  
  
„Wonder how long till someone finds me... if they do.“  
  
The city was getting emptier every day. He could spend hours here, days even. _Shit_. Leo sat on the edge of the roof, looked down, all the way down, wondering if there was any chance of surviving the fall without broken bones.  
  
„Guess not.“  
  
Suddenly he heard an unmistakeable sound – tallboy's footsteps. A giant mechanical creature approached him with ground shaking under it's metal feet and looked at him. The guard and the tallboy were at an eye level now. Leo had never been at an eye level with a tallboy before.  
  
„Mornin'.“ the tallboy said. It... _he_ was ginger. Leo smiled nervously.  
  
„Heh... Morning.“  
  
The tallboy had so many freckles on his face.  
  
„May I ask what you are doing here?“ he smiled too, looking a bit amused. Leo started wishing that the rooftop would swallow him alive.  
  
„I... have no idea?“ he giggled. Must be the nerves... „Somebody choked me out and...“ that sounded ridiculous and he shut up. The man laughed merrily.  
  
„Have you been drinking?“  
  
There was a spark in the tallboy's blue eyes when he laughed. A very lively and very distracting spark. Leo stared at it for a while and... suddenly realized that the man was staring back. Of course he was. Waiting for an answer. Fuck. The guard felt warmth spreading on his cheeks. _Seriously_? Wait, what was he asking... Drinking?  
  
„N-no!“ he scowled. „Look, there's no way a person could get on this roof by themselves _and_ drunk.“  
  
„Yeah, I can see that...“  
  
Leo narrowed his eyes. The ginger little shit was smirking at him.  
  
„Sorry, sorry, I'm just teasin' ya.“ he said. Oh great. Another bully. Like the city watch wasn't full of those. Leo frowned at the man.  
  
„Pff. And what are _you_ doing here?“ No tallboys were supposed to be patrolling that street as much as he knew. This one tallboy just shrugged.  
  
„I went out for a stroll.“  
  
Oh yeah? Leo just stared. Tallboys didn't go out for _morning strolls_.  
  
„I just really like early mornings“ the tallboy explained with a dreamy smile. „The sunrise is so beautiful and the air is fresher, isn't it? Dunwall doesn't look so...gloomy. I love it.“  
  
He said „love it“ with such childish and innocent ease and here was that spark again. Leo looked away. Couldn't let himself just keep staring at a man he just met. And yes, Dunwall certainly looked beautiful early in the morning, bathing in the soft light of the rising sun. Also one couldn't smell all the filth and the plague from the rooftop, which was a big plus.  
  
„Hey.“ the man's sudden voice woke him from his contemplations. Leo had to look at him again. The smug bastard looked so amused about something.  
  
„Do you... need help? Getting down I mean.“ he said. Oh. That's what he was so amused about. Leo certainly wasn't. But he needed to get down. Somehow. He looked over the edge and back at the tallboy.  
  
„I...uh. Yeah.“  
  
The man grinned and spread his arms.  
  
„Well come here then.“  
  
Oh hell no. That was a mistake. That was a fucking mistake. But... no other way, huh. Leo sighed. Whoever put him on this roof, he hoped they tripped and fell face down into weeper vomit.  
  
„Just...don't drop me.“  
  
„Oh, I'd never do that.“


End file.
